


the good mixed with the bad

by princess_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_writes/pseuds/princess_writes
Summary: Beca's Nana dies surely no good could cone from such a loss...or could it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this beca is fourteen and Aubrey and Chloe are eighteen

"It's not fair!" Beca screamed she screamed loudly, enough to make her mother flinch at the loudness, she had never seen beca like this of course they weren't close, not since she married Phil when beca was five. 

"Life isn't fair Rebeca, it isn't like she died horribly it was in her sleep." Grace didn't understand why her daughter was so upset, beca hated her father, it confused grace why she was so close to the woman she rarely saw. "It's not like you'll be at the funeral I Dont want you anywhere near his side the family."

"Do you even hear yourself? They are nothing like him, their sweet and fun and they care! Unlike you and dad, they love me, you don't even have custody of me! You have absolutely no say of what I do since you signed me off to aubrey's dad."

"Rebeca Lynn Mitchell, you are my daughter and you do as I Say, you will not be at that funeral." beca leveled the woman with a glare, the only reason she was at the house she used to call home was to pick up the rest of her things and her mother had dropped the bomb,casually as if she didn't care, which she didn't.

"I'm not your daughter, I'm not a Mitchell or a kayler, I'm a Posen." Kayler was Phil's last name grace had tried to get the girl to change her name and when she refused she had sent her to the Posen's camp for troubled teens. Alfred Posen was supposed to straighten the girl out not adopt her, the man had threatened her to sue for custody and everyone knew that nearly half of the Posen family were lawyers, grace quickly agreed ro sighn the papers giving up her parental rights. She was almost glad to be rid of the pest but now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. She watched her daughter grab her things and stomp out to Alfred's car.   
_____  
The entire car ride home beca was silent, her arms crossed and face neutral. It broke Alfred's heart that the young girl had so many walls at just fourteen.

"How do you feel about going out for dinner tonight? We can get your favorite" nothing. He sighed and pulled over the car despite being on the highway. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rebeca Lynn posen what is wrong with you" beca cracked a smile at the use of her new last name to Alfred's relief. 

"Can..can I talk to Aubrey first?" She was quiet almost as if she thought he would say no.

"Of course sweetheart." he knew beca would tell him or she would let Aubrey do it.   
______  
Arriving at the house Alfred made himself scarce dragging his son along with him as Aubrey did her magic on the tiny brunette.

"What's up buttercup? What happened while you were gone?"

"My mom told me my Nana died." Aubrey froze, beca was practically atttatched to the old woman's hip whenever possible. The blonde slowly turned looking beca in the eye and that was it, the dam broke. Loud sobs racked the young teen's body prompting the blonde to sit on her bed and pull beca onto her lap rubbing the young girl's back. 

Soon beca's sobs turned to sniffles and a few hiccups until red rimmed blue eyes met green eyes.   
"Tell me it's a nightmare."

"I wish I could buttercup I really wish I could." Beca nodded slowly seeming to accept the answer. 

"She told me I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral because she didn't want me around my dads side of the family.."

"Don't worry buttercup, you'll be there dad and I'll make sure of it." Beca sniffed a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You know their listening at the door right?" Aubrey nodded a smirk gracing her lips, she put a finger to her lips and lightly lifted beca off of her. Beca covered her mouth muffling the giggle escaping her lips as Aubrey yanked the door open making kyle and and alfred stumble into the room.

Aubrey adopted an unimpressed look, her arms crossed and her foot tapping looking exactly like her mother when the kids did something they weren't supposed to. 

"Roadtrip?" Alfred grinned sheepishly, beca jumped up and hugged him surprising him, she had only ever hugged Aubrey and their neighbor Chloe. He picked her up in a bear hug, her tiny frame practically swallowed by the hug.

"I can't breath, Aubrey!" Beca squeaked out, he set her down laughing as she retreated behind his daughter. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have adopted the girl, Aubrey had loosened up quite a bit when beca moved in a few months ago. 

When beca had arrived at his camp she was small, smaller than he remembered her. He remered thinking it was such a shame a bright girl like Rebeca had turned Into a problem child but he realized that he was wrong. Beca was always polite and flinched each time he raised his hand for a high five and although beca denied it he still believes she was abused. 

"Oh gosh, beca we need to pack do you have anyone's number that would know anything about the funeral?"

"Uhm my cousin Jesse.." 

"Alright I'll call him while you and Aubrey pack. Kyle you need to go pack too." Kyle saluted his father grinning and racing off to his room.  
_______  
Everyone was packed in under an hour, beca's things were mostly still in suitcases so she didn't have much to pack.

"Alright kids, your mom and I are going to go pick up a pizza, double check and make sure you have everything we leave in the morning."

"Already double checked mine and beca's were both set." Alfred smiled at his daughters, turning towards his son.

"And you?"

"Double checked."   
_________  
Later that night after everyone had eaten and gone to bed beca laid awake, staring at the ceiling in her room. She couldn't sleep, all she could think about was her Nana and it hurt, she loved the woman more than anyone she was always happy and smiling and probably didn't want beca to hurt but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but realize she would never see the woman smile again, never hear her ongoing speeches about random things that made her happy, never stay up untill the early hours of the morning talking about everything under the moon again, never feel her tight hugs. Beca stood and quietly snuck into Aubrey's room gently shaking the seventeen year old awake.   
"Mm, becs?"

"I can't sleep.. My heart hurts" beca knew she sounded childish but it did, she felt a dull ache in her chest and it made her want to cry.

"C'mere buttercup." The blonde scooted over lifting the covers allowing the small girl to slide in. Once beca was comfortable curled up in Aubrey's side the older teen began to sing softly. 

" Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone  
Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you". 

Beca's breathing evened out as she fell asleep against the blonde, soft snores filling the room causing Aubrey to chuckle slightly.

"Goodnight buttercup" she kissed beca's forehead drifting off to dreamland herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the way I wrote it a first time, it seemed rushed and sloppy and I want to give my experience justice but I change a few major things to make the story better
> 
> A) I'm not adopt, my parents are still together and yes my father and my Nana had problems but he isn't a drug addict swear.
> 
> B) the cousin, Jesse was actually my uncle and his name is clay.
> 
> C) my mother actually encouraged me to go though I didn't want to.
> 
> D) I haven't seen my Nana in person since I was two years old but I use to sneak my dads phone and talk to her until at least four am, sometimes she would sing me to sleep. 
> 
> -princess :-*


End file.
